Fear-Behind the mirror...
Hallo, mein Name ist Rosalie Bekett. Aber nennt mich einfach nur Rosi. Ich will euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Aber zuerst noch eine Frage von mir: Man sieht immer das, was man sehen will. Wisst ihr, was ich meine? Nein? Dann macht doch einen einfachen Versuch. Lest euch eine Gruselgeschichte vor dem Schlafen durch, und wenn ihr dann Angst habt, schaut aus dem Fenster. Ich wette mit euch, ihr werdet Augen sehen, die euch beobachten oder die Umrisse eines Monsters, die in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz und gar harmloses sind. So ist eben die Angst, sie hat viele Gesichter. Und ihr braucht nicht zu denken, dass sie euch verschont, wenn ihr keine Angst vor Gruselgeschichten, Spinnen oder der Dunkelheit habt. Wenn ihr Glück, oder Pech habt, werdet ihr der Angst persönlich mal begegnen. Und wie sie dann aussehen wird, hängt ganz von euch ab. Glaubt mir, Ich habe selbst schon Erfahrung damit gemacht. Mein Erlebnis fängt eines Tages im Sommer an. Ich ging ins Bad, um mich wie immer für die Schule fertig zu machen. Ich wusch meine Haare und föhnte sie, als nächstes stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel, um mich zu schminken. Meine blonden hüftlangen Wellen glänzten heute besonders und meine hellgrünen Augen sahen heute besonders schön aus. Gerade, als uch meine Wimpern tuschte, sah ich es zum ersten mal. Ein Wesen, anders kann man es nicht beschreiben, saß zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Badezimmers. Es sah aus wie ein Mensch, dem die Haut abgestreift wurde, nur seine Augen waren wie zwei schwarze Löcher und es grinste mich an. Es war kleiner wie ein Mensch und irgendwie ganz verunstaltet. Ich bekam einen kurzen Anflug von Panik. Ich sah mich um, doch in der Ecke des Badezimmers war nichts. 'Das war alles nur ein Versehen. Da ist nichts in deinem Badezimmer, Rosi...' versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Doch als ich wieder in den Spiegel schaute, wer es immernoch da. Kam es mir nur so vor, oder ist es ein wenig größer geworden? Dann blinzelte ich, dann war es weg. Ich war wirklich beunruhigt. Ich verließ das Bad schnell und meine Mutter fuhr mich zur Schule. Vor dem Schultor warteten meine drei besten Freundinnen auf mich. Ich beschloss, ihnen nichts von diesem Ding im Spiegel zu erzählen. So etwas könnte mein Image völlig zerstören. Ich war das beliebteste und reichste Mädchen in der Klasse. So habe ich dann meine Klappe gehalten, doch ich musste ständig an dieses Ding in meinem Spiegel denken. Wie konnte es sein, dass es im Spiegel war, aber nicht in meinem Badezimmer? Und warum zur Hölle war überhaupt etwas in meinem Spiegel?! Der Rest des Tages verlief quälend langsam, ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Zum Glück war heute Freitag. Als der Tag endlich vorbei war, sagte ich alles ab, was ich mit meinen Freunden ausgemacht habe, mit der ausrede, mir ginge es schlecht und ging nach Hause. Ich brauchte meine Ruhe zum nachdenken. Ich kam nach Hause, murmelte eine Brgrüßung zu meinen Eltern und ging hoch in mein Zimmer. Ich mied es, so gut wie ich kann, in das Badezimmer reinzugehen, und machte stattdessen meinen Laptop an, um vielleicht etwas über das Wesen herauszufinden. Ich gab als Suche in Google 'Wesen hinter dem Spiegel' ein, doch alles, was rauskam bei der Suchen waren diese blöden Gruselgeschichten. Darauf hatte ich wirklich keine Lust. Doch dann, als ich die Seite wegklicken wollte, kam da eine Seite, von der ich hätte schwören können, dass sie vorhin noch nicht da war. Sie sah wie eine Info-Seite aus, also klickte ich sie an. Der Bildschrim wurde schwarz, und die Schrift rot. Zuerst stand dort 'lies das nicht!' ich wusste nicht, ob ich das für einen Scherz halten sollte oder nicht. Doch da ich eher feige war, wollte ich die Seite weggklicken. Der Bildschirm wurde erneut schwarz, es Leutchtete kurz eine Schrift auf, die aussah wie Blut. Dort stand 'Du entkommst ihm nicht.' Ich schrie kurz auf und machte die Augen zu. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich die Stimme meines Zimmermädchens. "Geht es ihnen gut?" fragte sie mich. Ich machte die Augen auf. Die Seite war geschlossen und mein normaler Bildschrim leuchtete mein Gesicht an. "Ja, geht schon, danke." murmelte ich. Das Zimmermädchen sah mich unschlüssig an. " Ich sagte mir geht es gut!" Schrie ich sie mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Wut an. Sie schaute mich besorgt und ängstlich an, dann verließ sie schnell mein Zimmer. Ich konnte meinen plötzlichen Wutausbruch nicht verstehen, sonst bin ich doch nie so. Vielleicht sind es ja nur die Nerven. Ich spürte plötzlich, dass ich auf die Toilette muss. Und ich musste ausgerechnet in die, wo der Spiegel war. Ich versuchte, den Spiegel nicht anzuschauen, während ich auf der Toilette war. Doch dann ging ich zum Waschbecken und wusch mir die Hände. Unwillkürlich blickte ich kurz in den Spiegel. Das Ding war wieder da. Es saß dieses Mal aufrecht, viel größer als letztes Mal, doch das Grinsen blieb unverändert. Ich schaute mich um, doch da war mal wieder nichts. Ich schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Das Wesen zeigte mit einem krüppeligen Finger auf mich und lachte mich stumm aus. Dann stand es plötzlich auf und lief langsam und schlurfend auf mich zu. Ich wollte schreiend wegrennen, doch ich blieb stumm wo ich war. Ich war vor Angst wie gelähmt. Und das schien das Wesen lustig zu finden. Es bedeckte schon bald mein Spiegelbild und blieb vor mir stehen. Eine Weile grinste es mich stumm an, dann, als es die Hand nach mir ausstreckte, konnte ich mich auf einmal wieder bewegen. Ich fing an zu kreischen, schnappte mir das erste, was ich greifen konnte, das war mein Föhn, und zerschmetterte damit den Spiegel. Scherben flogen mir entgegen und zerkratzten meine Arme und mein Gesicht. Doch das kümmerte mich nicht. Ich war jetzt frei. Das Wesen werde ich nie wieder sehen. Doch da wusste ich nicht, dass das Zerschlagen von dem Spiegel der größte Fehler war, den ich machen konnte. Die Angst hat nur darauf gewartet. Ich ging zu meinem Zimmermädchen, um mich verarzten zu lassen. Auf dem Weg wunderte ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum denn keiner meine Schreie und das Zersplittern von dem Spiegel gehört hat. Ich klopfte an das Zimmer meines Zimmermädchens an, und ohne abzuwarten ging ich herein. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, den erste Hilfe Kasten schon rausgeholt und wartete auf mich. Sie sagte zu mir, ich soll mich setzten. Während sie die Scherben aus meinen Wunden holte, sie dezinficierte und verband, schaute sie mich immer wieder besorgt an. Ich verzog dabei keine Miene. Als sie fertig war, meinte sie :" Sie hätten es nicht tun sollen, Miss. Es war ein großer Fehler, denn nun ist es frei und Sie können nicht mehr entkommen." Was meinte sie damit? Wusste sie denn von etwas? Das Zimmermädchen machte noch den Mund auf, als würde sie noch etwas sagen wollen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und ging aus dem Zimmer. Völlig perplex starrte ich ihr hinterher. Was war ein Fehler? Was ist nun frei? Was weiß die ältere Dame denn noch? Und warum sagt sie es mir nicht? Weiß sie überhaupt etwas von dem Wesen hinter dem Spiegel? Von so vielen Fragen tat mir der Kopf weh. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb zehne Nachts. Ich lege mich heute lieber früher ins Bett. Also zog ich mich schnell um und legte mich ins Bett. Ich wurde die ganze Nacht über von Alpträumen geplagt. Meistens von dem Wesen hinter dem Spiegel, nur dieses Mal beugte es sich über mich. Ich hörte im Hintergrund das unheilvolle Flüstern des Zimmermädchens 'Es war ein Fehler, Miss. Das hätten sie nicht tun sollen...' sagte sie mir. Jedes Mal wachte ich mit einem Schrei auf, jedes Mal war in meinem Zimmer keiner, jedes Mal kam niemand, um nachzusehen, was mit mir los ist. Irgendwie schien aber gegen 3 Uhr nachts die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Ich schlief um drei Uhr ein, schlief eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, und wachte wieder um drei Uhr auf. Ich stand auf und ging ohne nachzudenken ins Badezimmer. Als ich die Tür aufmachte, sah ich, dass der Spiegel ganz war und wieder da hing wo er war. Ich kam näher. Das Wesen war da, mal wieder. Es kam wieder auf mich zu, wieder war ich wie gelähmt. Doch dieses Mal legte es mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Mir wurde schlecht vor Angst, denn ich spürte die Berührung. Dann flüsterte es mir mit vielen Stimmen, die durcheinander redeten, zu :" Ich bin das Chaos, ich bin der Wahnsinn, ich bin die Verzweiflung, ich bin der Tod,... Ich bin die Angst." Das letzte flüsterten alle stimmen im Chor. Dann kippte ich um. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es immer noch drei Uhr. Das Wesen war verschwunden, doch auf dem Spiegel stand'Deine Eltern...' mit Blut geschrieben. Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste und rannte in das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern. Und meine Befürchtungen wurden wahr. Meine Eltern waren tot. Ihnen wurde die Haut abgezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen. Ihre Augen wurden Ausgestochen und mit etwas schwarzem wurde ihnen ein Grinsen gemacht. Doch dann stand mein Vater auf. "Komm zu uns, Schätzchen, hab keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Der Tod ist der einzige Ausweg, glaub mir..." Sagte er mit einer kratzigen Stimme, die gar nicht ihm gehörte. Ich grub meine Nägel tief in meine Haut, um mich zu versichern, dass ich schlafe und mich aufzuwecken. Doch das brachte mir nicht viel. Es war kein Traum, sondern die bittere Realität. Mein 'Vater' kam auf mich zu, ich rannte so schnell ich konnte in mein Zimmer. Dort kramte ich in meiner Schublade herum, bis ich mein Taschenmesser gefunden habe. Den habe ich mir mal für das Schulandheim gekauft. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um, als ich das Zuknallen meiner Zimmertür gehört habe. Das Wesen stand da und lachte mich aus. Ich umklammerte mein Taschenmesser fester. Ich werde nicht ohne kämpfen sterben. Das Wesen lachte nur noch breiter und rannte dann mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu. Es warf mich auf den Boden und zerfetzte meine Haut mit seinen Krallen. Ich holte mit dem Taschenmesser aus und traf das Wesen in seine Schulter. Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei von sich und wurde nur noch wütender. Seine Krallen bohrten sich tiefer in meine Haut. Ich spürte, wie meine Kräfte mich verließen, ich holte noch ein letztes Mal mit meinem Taschenmesser aus und traf das Wesen direkt in sein Herz. Dann fiel ich in Ohnmacht, mein Taschenmesser lag gleich neben meiner Hand blutbefleckt auf dem Boden. Als ich wieder aufwachte, fand ich mich im Arrest wieder. Es kamen zwei bewaffnete Beamten zu mir, und sagten, ich soll ja nicht versuchen, mich zu wehren. Ich fragte sie völlig verwirrt, wovor denn wehren und warum ich hier war. Ich konnte mich an gar nichts von der letzten Nacht erinnern. Sie erzählten mir, dass ich wegen des Mordes meiner Eltern mit besonderer Grausamkeit und wegen Selbstmordversuch verklagt bin. Ich fragte sie, was das ganze soll, wann sollte ich denn bitteschön meine Eltern umgebracht haben. Als sie mir dann das Foto von den Leichen meiner Eltern zeigten, erinnerte ich mich schlagartig an alles und fing an, zu schreien und zu weinen. Ich erzählte ihnen von dem Wesen und flehte sie an, das Haus noch einemal danach abzusuchen. Doch sie glaubten mir nicht. Sie sagten, auf dem Taschenmesser sei nur mein Blut und das meiner Eltern gefunden worden und riefen einen Psychologen, der mich mal anschauen sollte. Und nun bin ich hier, in der Irrenanstalt. Bei mir wurde Schizophrenie festgestellt, doch ich weiß, was ich gesehen und erlebt habe und dass ich gesund bin. Das glaubt mir keiner. "Jaja, das sagen sie alle." sagen sie zu mir, als ich ihnen sage, dass ich unschuldig bin. Eines Tages besuchte mich das Wesen auch hier. Es brachte mir mein blutverschmiertes Taschenmesser. Ich lächelte dem Wesen zu. Jetzt wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich kam mit dem Taschenmesser zur Tür und sagte, dass der Beamte, der Wache hatte, reinkommen sollte, denn mein Bett war kaputt. Er kam herein und wollte sich das Bett angucken, da sauste aber schon mein Taschenmesser auf ihn herab und ich hörte ein ekliges Schmatzen, als das Messer ins Gehirn kam. Der Arme hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Blut spritzte auf mich, doch es war mir egal. Das Wesen nickte und verschwand. Ich wusste, es will, dass ich ihm folge. Ich holte mir von dem toten Beamten die Schlüssel und verließ die Klinik aus dem Fenster eines Abstellraumes, denn die Eingänge waren monitoriert. Ich rannte schnell zum Zaun und kletterte schnell und gekonnt darüber. Irgendwie wusste ich, wo ich langgehen muss, das Wesen rief mich zu sich. Ich ging aus der Stadt heraus, durch den Wald zu einer Klippe. Dort sah ich das Wesen wieder. Es zeigt mir, dass ich herkommen soll. Ich kam zu ihm und stellte mich neben ihm am Rand der Klippe. Der Wind zersauste mein Haar. Das Wesen streckte die Hand nach mir aus, die ich dann in meine Hand nahm. Wir sprangen beide. Und so starb ich. Hand in Hand mit der Angst, die sich als mein bester Freund herausstellte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord